Benutzer:Sin007/Testseite
Diese Seite bitte NICHT ernst nehmen! Dies ist nur eine Testseite! Abstimmung Favoriten Kiba Inuzuka Kitsuchi Kurotsuchi The Last Der Film The Last: Naruto the Movie (ザラスト ‐ナルトザムービー‐, Za Rasuto: Naruto za Muubii), (deu. "The Last: Naruto der Film") ist der zehnte Naruto-Film und der siebte der Naruto Shippuuden-Reihe. Der Film kam in Japan am 06. Dezember 2014 in die Kinos. Handlung Der Film beginnt mit einem kurzen Rückblick von der Zeit Kaguya Ootsutsukis über den Kampf gegen das Juubi bis hin zu den Fehden zwischen den verschiedenen Clans und zur Beziehung zwischen Sasuke Uchiha und Naruto Uzumaki. Die eigentlich Handlung beginnt, als Naruto sehr jung und noch wenig begabt war. In einem verschneiten Wald trifft er auf Hinata Hyuuga, die von ein paar Jungen wegen ihrer Augen ausgelacht wird. Naruto kommt ihr zu Hilfe, kriegt aber schnell einen Schlag ins Gesicht und wird ohnmächtig. Die Jungen greifen sich Narutos Schaal und trampeln auf diesem herum. Später in der Ninja-Akademie sollen die angehenden Shinobi aufschreiben, wen sie bei sich haben möchten, wenn das Ende der Welt gekommen wäre. Für Naruto ist das überhaupt nichts, doch Hinata scheint sofort zu wissen, wen sie bei sich haben möchte - genauso wie Sakura Haruno. Die Jahre vergehen nun und Naruto wächst zum Mann heran. Zwei Jahre sind seit dem Ende des Krieges vergangen. Hiashi Hyuuga und andere Clan-Mitglieder befinden sich im Kampf gegen einen unbekannten Shinobi mit seinem Gefolge. Der Kampf endet ungewiss. Naruto wird in Konohagakure von vielen Leuten freundlich gegrüßt und bekommt immer wieder Geschenke von jungen Mädchen, die wie ein Fanclub hinter ihm her zu sein scheinen. Die Menschen sind immer noch glücklich über das, was er für sie während des Krieges getan hat. Eines Abends gibt Naruto gerade Ramen für einige seiner Kameraden aus, als auch Hinata am Ichiraku-Nudelshop vorbeikommt. Sie hat einen Schaal für ihn gestrickt, traut sich aber seit Tagen nicht, ihm diesen als Wiedergutmachung für die "Rettung" vor vielen Jahren zu geben. Sakura ermutigt sie dabei, auch in Gedanken an Sasuke. An andere Stelle beraten die fünf Kage über die Veränderung des Mondes. Dieser scheint auseinander zu brechen und damit auf die Erde zu fallen, weshalb spekuliert wird, ob es sich um ein Naturphänomen oder einen gezielten Angriff handelt. Über dem Dorf fliegend tauchen an diesem Abend unbekannte Shinobi auf und dringen in das Anwesen des Hyuuga-Clans ein. Sie entführen Hanabi Hyuuga, werden aber von Sai verfolgt. Andernorts hadert Hinata immer noch mit ihren Gefühlen für Naruto und sitzt allein auf einer Schaukel. Ein Mann in der Dunkelheit spricht sie auf einmal auf den Schaal an und stellt sich als Toneri vor. Ein weiterer Mann erscheint hinter Hinata und Toneri kann das Mädchen betäuben. Naruto bekommt das mit und will die beiden Angreifen, doch Toneri verschwindet und der zweite Mann trägt Hinata fort, woraufhin Naruto die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Es werden mehr Gegner, die ihren Verfolger mit Energiekugeln angreifen. Naruto reagiert darauf mit seinem Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken, wodurch er alle Entführer ausschalten und Hinata retten kann. Toneri taucht noch einmal auf und erklärt, dass er Hinata schon noch kriegen und die Welt bald vernichtet würde. Er verschwindet wieder, woraufhin ein Meteorit vom Mond her hinter dem Hokage-Berg einschlägt. Tags darauf wird ein Team formiert, welches Hanabi suchen soll. Der Mann namens Toneri steht in Verdacht sowohl sie entführt zu haben, als auch für die nahende Mondkatastrophe verantwortlich zu sein. Das Team bestehend aus Shikamaru Nara als Anführer, sowie Sakura, Sai und Naruto macht sich mit Sais Vöglen auf den Weg in ein schneereiches Gebiet. Dort finden sie einen Hinweis auf Hanabi und später eine verdächtige Höhle. Dort entdecken sie einen See mit einer "trockenen" Flüssigkeit. Die Gruppe begibt sich auf einen Tauchgang und schnell geraten alle in eine Gen-Jutsu. Sie geraten jeder für sich in eine Traumwelt, wobei sich die von Naruto und Hinata verbindet und er nun aus Rückblicken endlich erkennt, was sie wirklich für ihn empfindet. Sakura schafft es schließlich sie aus dem Gen-jutsu zu befreien und sie setzen ihre Reise fort. Hinata bleibt für einen Augenblick zurück und wird sofort mit Toneri konfrontiert. Dieser spricht sie mit Prinzessin an und möchte sie heiraten. Naruto kommt hinzu und stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Währenddessen bekommt es der Rest der Gruppe mit dem Torwächter zu tun, einer riesigen Krabbe, kann sie aber besiegen. Naruto bekämpft Toneri und ist auch siegreich, es stellt sich aber heraus, dass es nicht dessen wahrer Körper war. Sie kommen ans Ende der Höhle und gelangen in eine seltsame Scheinwelt. Nach einer Rast gelangt die Gruppe zu einer verlassenen Stadt und untersucht diese. Naruto und Hinata kommen sich dabei näher. Nach einiger Zeit entdecken sie mit den anderen einen Schrein und ein Kellergewölbe. Dort begegnen sie einem alten Mann, der eine leuchtende Kugel ausspuckt, von den Ootsutsuki spricht und scheinbar stirbt. Die Gruppe reist weiter und schließlich gesteht Naruto ihr seine Liebe. Toneri erscheint auf einer schwebenden Palttform und möchte nun eine Antwort von Hinata. Diese verabschiedet sich von Naruto und geht mit dem myteriösen Mann mit. Naruto greift ihn erneut an, doch es kommt zu einer Explosion und er wird weggeschleudert. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie alle im Inneren des Mondes sind und in diesem nun ein gewaltiges Loch ist. Auf der Erde kommt Panik auf und viele Menschen werden evakuiert. Hinata wacht in einem Schloss auf und entdeckt dort Hanabi. Sie erinnert sich daran, was Toneri ihr in der Höhle erzählt hat. Er hat ihr berichtet, dass er Hanabis Byakugan übernommen hat und der Hyuuga-Clan von Hamura Ootsutsuki abstammt, dem jüngeren Bruder von Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. Weiter hat er ihr von der Geschichte mit dem Juubi und den Bijuu erzählt. Hamura ließ sich auf dem Mond nieder, um über Juubis Körper zu wachen. Auf der Erde bekriegten sich die Shinobi weiter und einem Teil des Clans wurde dieser Zustand Leid. Der Plan, die Erde zu zerstören, wurde an Toneri weitergegeben. Hinata und Toneri reden auf dem Schloss und sie erfährt, dass er nun, da er Hanabis Byukugan besitzt, das Tensaigan erlangen und damit den Plan umsetzen will. Zusammen mit Hinata will er sich dann in einen künstlichen Schlaf versetzen. Das Schloss würde von dem Einschlag des Mondes auf der Erde nicht beeinträchtigt, da es sich in der von Toneri künstlich geschaffenen Sonne befindet. Er zieht sich schließlich zurück und Hinata erinnert sich an die Eingebung die sie hatte, als der alte Mann in dem Keller die leuchtende Kugel ausgespuckt hatte. Dort wird sie von vielen Ootsutsuki-Mitgliedern und Hamura persönlich gebeten, Toneri und das Tenseigan aufzuhalten. Gleichzeitig nähern sich Sai und Shikamaru der Sonne und versuchen mit einem Trick dort einzudringen. Trivia *Dieser Film wird in Japan als Kapitel 699.5 angepriesen. thumb|132px|Kapitel 699.5 **Er ist also, anders als die vorherigen Filme, Teil der Hauptstory und soll diese abschließen. Togebari Erklärungshilfen [[Datei:Einstellungen.png|thumb|left|'So kommt man zu den Einstellungen (klick mich!)']] [[Datei:Erklärung_Darstellung.png|thumb|left|'Hier ändert man die Darstellung (klick mich!)']] [[Datei:Erklärung_Signatur.png|thumb|left|'Hier ändert man seine Signatur (klick mich!)']] Kaguyas 6 Dimensionen [Lava] [Eis] [Wüste] [Kern] [Säure] [Gravitation] ---- Vorlage: Pain-Pfade Vorlage:Pain-Pfade Spoilerband für Episodenliste |- style="background-color: #ffe3e3;" align="center" | Achtung!!! | Noch nicht im deutschen Manga erschienen!!! | Ab hier besteht Spoilergefahr!!! | Noch nicht im deutschen Manga erschienen!!! | Ab hier besteht Spoilergefahr!!! Test: Spoiler + FillerText-Box Sasuke stellt Hashirama Senju nun die Frage, was die Shinobi und das Dorf für eine Bedeutung haben. |50%}} Die verschiedenen Header Informationsbox Spiele }} | } | 100%}}; border: 1px solid #b2ccff;" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" |- style="font-size: 10px; background-color: #b2ccff;" | align="left" | Diese Information kommt nur im Spiel vor: |- | |} Vorlage:SpieleText Informationsbox Spin-Off }} | } | 100%}}; border: 1px solid #FFA500;" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" |- style="font-size: 10px; background-color: #FFA500;" | align="left" | Diese Information kommt nur im Spin-Off vor: |- | |} Vorlage:Spin-OffText Informationsbox Novels }} | } | 100%}}; border: 1px solid #CAFF70;" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" |- style="font-size: 10px; background-color: #CAFF70;" | align="left" | Diese Information kommt nur in den Novels vor: |- | |} Vorlage: Ootsutsuki-Clan Version 1 Bilder, Texte, etc. thumb|left thumb|left thumb|left Hi, schön, dass du dabei bist. Vielleicht bin ich zu voreilig und du wolltest das Bild schon demnächst einfügen, trotzdem als Tipp für den Anfang: Wenn du Bilder hochlädst, müssen/sollten diese irgendwo verwendet werden - in diesem Fall auf deiner Benutzerseite. Ansonsten werden sie leider nach einiger Zeit wieder gelöscht! Wenn es Fragen gibt, kannst du mich oder die Admins (siehe oben) oder jemand anderes Erfahrenen gerne fragen^^ Gruß Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Naruto Project Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Testseite